


Queen Takes Knight

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen manipulates all in her quest (Series One, Episodes 4 to 6 from Helen's POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Helen sat in her bare cell and glared at the door. She was bloody furious, both with herself and with Nick. How could he have betrayed her like that? Their conversation in the past hadn't been the most productive or friendly one they'd ever had, but she'd thought they had agreed to an amicable parting of the ways, even if she couldn't understand how he could turn down the opportunity of a lifetime and still call himself a scientist. 

She had become complacent. That was her only excuse and it rankled with her. She had never expected the soldiers to follow Nick through, never expected him to allow them to capture her by force. 

Her mind returned to that moment. To being dragged through the anomaly and out of the house. The supercilious man ordering everyone about and the woman in his shadow ensuring his orders were carried out. Helen had spotted Nick, still damp, in the back of an ambulance, before she had been pushed into a car and driven away to... wherever it was she was being held captive. 

Her head snapped up when she heard the lock on the door click open, but any hope of escape faded when it opened to reveal two armed soldiers flanked by two more down the corridor. Well, Helen hadn't survived eight years in the past for nothing, she could bide her time until the right moment to strike.

The room she was led to was too bright and barren, and she thought some might find it intimidating. She did wish they'd turn the lights down, but then, that was probably part of the whole intimidation idea. Helen glanced around as she waited and quickly spotted the cameras watching her every move. She realised any attempt she made to escape would end up with her being swiftly captured and no doubt locked up somewhere even more secure. No, she'd have to continue waiting and seize the opportunity when it came. 

Helen scowled when the man from the house entered the room... what had the woman called him? Oh yes, Sir James. The man in charge of this operation, the man who had sent the soldiers through to capture her and drag her back to this world against her will. How dare he think he could treat her like that?

The annoying man sat at the table, almost ignoring the woman who had accompanied him. “Sir James Lester, Home Office. I have some questions for you.”

Helen almost sneered at him, of course he had, but if he thought she'd answer anyone who grabbed her against her will, he was wrong. Speaking of which. “Presumably there are still laws against kidnapping?” 

Lester smiled. “Hmm. Though, officially, you're dead. We can't have kidnapped someone who doesn't actually exist, can we?” He leaned forwards slightly. “The only way you can get out of here is by telling us everything you know about the anomalies.”

Lester's attitude annoyed her. Thinking he could order her around... who the hell did he think he was? It would give Helen great pleasure to annoy Lester, to refuse to answer his questions no matter what threats he made. Helen almost smiled at the thought that she might be scared of him and what he could do. She'd met far scarier creatures on her travels. But, if she wanted to escape, she would have to deal with him without pissing him off too much. “I'll tell you one thing, you're the spitting image of a utahraptor I once met in the Jurassic.”

Lester's smile was almost reptilian. “I'll take that as a refusal to co-operate, shall I?”

Helen did love a challenge and Lester seemed so full of himself it would be entertaining to burst his ego. She tuned out their conversation as she made her plans – to escape and to bring Lester down a peg or two.

***

After having nothing but her own company for several years, Helen was more than comfortable to sit in silence as they waited for news from the field. Even if Lester seemed determined to try to out stare her. It was like looking at a predator, knowing whoever broke contact first invited an attack. In the end their staring match was broken by the women – Claudia – receiving a message.

Lester quirked an eyebrow at Helen. “Did you know it was a false alarm?” His tone was accusing. “You told your husband you knew how to find the anomalies.”

Helen almost snorted, he was nothing if not persistent. “What I said to Nick is between me and him.”

“Prior knowledge of anomaly locations would be priceless. If you can give us that information, it's your absolute duty as a citizen to do so.”

Helen gave a slight smile as she noticed his change in tactics. Either that or he had forgotten his previous comment. “But as you pointed out, I don't even exist, so how can I be a citizen?”

Lester sat back in his chair and smiled again. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. “You know, I have the power to make your life extremely unpleasant.”

Helen knew Nick would never allow Lester to harm her. She was sure Nick still loved her, even after all these years. Oh yes, Nick still loved her, believed in her and she could use that to escape. Let Lester send his hired thugs after her... she would find him when she was ready and then they would see who was in charge. But for now she'd see what Claudia had to say for herself. “How can you bear to work with this man?”

“At the end of the day this is about something very simple. Saving lives. Now, you can do that. So if you know anything at all, just tell us.”

Not quite the answer Helen had expected but, actually, it was an even better one. It gave Helen the opening she needed to put her escape plan into action. “Bring Nick to me and I’ll tell you everything I know.” 

Oh, she might have snapped at Nick for betraying her, but she knew her once-husband all too well, he was far too loyal to have ever thought of it. This was all Lester's doing and he would learn to regret it.

***

If Helen's time in the past had taught her anything, it was the value of being patient. She smothered a smile when the door opened and Nick walked in. If she played this right, he'd be eating out of her hand... not that it would be hard to make Nick believe her, the only question was whether she could convince Lester. Time to act the betrayed wife.

Nick took the seat opposite her, the same one Lester had occupied. “Are they looking after you properly?” 

Good old Nick. She could always rely on him to care for her. Perfect. “If you cared about that you wouldn't have set me up in the first place.”

Nick bit, as expected, defending himself. “I didn't set you up.” His sigh, however, was unexpected when he just caved in to her view. “Okay. Believe what you like.”

Good. Time to play on Nick's distrust of the government and its interference in people's lives. “They're listening to every word, aren't they?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Probably.”

Helen looked up at the camera as if gauging her next words. “I need you to get me out of here, Nick.”

Nick voice rose with every word. “Well, then, tell me what you know! Tell me where the anomalies are. Tell me why they’re happening.” He paused and his voice dropped back to normal, “Then maybe I can help you.”

Time to bait the hook. “Right now, why is the least of your worries.”

“You see, what does that mean?” 

And now to see if Nick – and Lester – would take the bait. “You want me to help? All right, I’ll help. Unless you act within the next few hours a pride of sabre-toothed killers will be rampaging through central London.”

Nick sat forward. “Sabre-toothed killers?” 

Helen nodded, she almost had him. “Smilodon. A large pride has established itself near to an anomaly. It is only a matter of time before they find it and come through. Seeking new prey and... well, what could be a better hunting ground for them than London?”

“Where is it?” 

Helen shook her head. “No. I want to take you there myself.” She looked up at the camera again before meeting Nick's eyes. She just hoped Nick would defend her to Lester's distrust. Nick always had seen the best in her and Helen hoped he would now.

***

It had proven incredibly simple to slip her captors. They had followed her into the football stadium and straight to the anomaly. The perfect one for her plan for more than one reason. Connor had tested and failed to find the tell-tale magnetic field – but not finding it was essential to Helen's plan. She needed them to open the fridge door with all the loose metal objects in the room – which she hoped would provide enough of a distraction for her to escape.

Helen lip had almost curled when Claudia ordered one of the soldiers to watch her. They were hardly professional – after all, they had not taken her knife from her or bound her hands. Stephen even gave her knife back after opening the lock on the fridge. Bloody hell, how did they think a creature would break out through a heavy and closed fridge door? Not that she was going to mention that to them, after all, that was her escape route.

Even with various metal objects flying through the air, Helen still had the problem of too many people watching her and standing between her and the fridge. Connor gave her the perfect reason to get them out of her way when he grabbed a pie from the fridge. 

“Oh my God. We've got to get rid of them. The meat will act like bait.” To add emphasis to her cry, Helen tried to run into the fridge but was swiftly grabbed by two of the soldiers, as she had expected. She turned and grabbed one of the men’s tac-vest. “Unless you want your men to be breakfast, I suggest you do something.”

Helen waited for her moment, watching the team being preoccupied moving the boxes out of the fridge, she had to time it just right. Now! When they were all distracted, Helen dashed past them and dived through the anomaly. She could hear the distant yells behind her but didn't wait for them to follow her through. Instead she ran towards one of the many open anomalies and jumped through it, secure in the knowledge they would not be able to track her. That was the second reason she had chosen this particular anomaly over other, more useful times.

***

Helen slipped through an anomaly and found herself once more on the streets of London. A quick glance at a newspaper confirmed she was in the right time, mere weeks after her forcible return. She patted her pocket and smiled. It was time to pay a visit to the local version of the Utahraptor.

It was so easy to gain entrance to Lester's flat. Not that any security of this century could hold out against the lock-picking devices of the next. Helen spent a few moments looking around, quickly spotting the photographs of happier times and other signs that gave her an insight into her foe. 

A key in the door gave Helen enough warning to conceal herself. She was impressed when Lester paused, sensing something was wrong. It looked as if the 21st century hadn't dulled every human's senses to uselessness. Unfortunately for Lester, he paused when he should have reacted and she had time to shoot him. Helen gave a satisfied smile when he crumpled silently to the floor.

***

Helen piled the dirty dishes into the sink. She certainly wasn't going to wash up. She paused on her way out and smiled at Lester, who looked furious as he struggled with his bonds. Helen couldn't help leaning over him, giving him a clear look down her cleavage, and pressing her lips over his gagged ones. Her hand drifted down to fondle his flaccid cock into hardness before she pulled away. “I'm sure your people will arrive soon, James.”

Helen walked away and grinned as she heard his frantic struggles and muffled commands. He really should have known that the female was far deadlier than the male.

***

Helen cursed herself. How could she have become so enamoured with watching the creature? She knew better than to let her guard down and yet, here she was, running for her life and jumping from one anomaly to another in an attempt to lose the bloody persistent creature.

The anomaly brought her back to London and only a few months after her last visit – hmm, she wondered how Lester had managed to explain the situation she had left him in to his people. She grinned, maybe she should find out, but how? 

The answer came to her a few days later as she perused a newspaper. Several people had gone missing and she was sure it was the creature she had been hunted by. It would appear that she hadn't lost it as well as she had believed, but, really it gave her the perfect opportunity to see Lester. Not directly, of course, she doubted she'd receive a friendly welcome from him, not considering how she had left him the last time they had met. She smiled as she remembered that meeting. She really did want a re-match with the man. Hmm, she would need a go-between to arrange the meeting, but who? Nick was out of the question, he might still love her but he didn't trust her and he was far too interested in that Claudia woman. But Stephen, now he would be perfect. He was also in love with her and he had never been that bright when faced with her not-so-secret weapon. If she played nice with him, Stephen would do anything she asked. Not to mention she might as well have fun with him, he'd always been rather good in bed. Attentive and willing, if a little unimaginative. 

Hmm, she wondered where to meet Stephen... Helen smiled as she remembered the perfect place and made her way there to wait for him. She shook her head at the people waking past her, oblivious to her presence. In so many eras of the world's history, they would be dead. All of them food for some better adapted creature. 

Finally, Stephen existed the building and strolled down the path. Helen trailed him. She could have just called his name out but she was curious to see whether he would sense her, whether even Stephen's senses had been muted by this modern life. Watching his back, Helen realised the exact moment he sensed someone behind him and she quickly moved into cover. Helen moved around the low mound until she stood behind Stephen and had to hide her smile when he jumped as he turned and saw her there. It just proved her opinion that modern life made humans vulnerable. 

“In most eras of the world's history, you'd be dead by now.”

Stephen recovered fairly well, although his gaze did flick down to Helen's cleavage for an instance. “Helen. What the hell are you doing here?”

“All this urban living's made human beings such lazy animals. Second-rate hearing, no sense of smell, no worthwhile instincts,” Helen commented, partly out of curiosity – to see how Stephen would respond – and partly as a way to introduce the subject she wished to discuss. 

Stephen shrugged. “Well, man has no predators, we have nothing to be afraid of except each other.”

Helen sighed silently. Even knowing about the anomalies Stephen was still so confident about humanity's ability to deal with what lay through them. Maybe this creature was just the wakeup call humans required? “Well, that used to be the case, but times are changing, aren't they, Stephen?” 

“What do you want?”

Stephen almost snapped that question at her and Helen realised she might have miscalculated with that last comment. Time to correct that error and she could think of no better way than: “A cold beer would be nice.” Helen turned and started to walk towards the university cafe, sparing a come hither look over her shoulder. A smile on her lips as Stephen followed, like a well-trained puppy. 

Helen savoured the taste of the beer and the chance to relax, even if just slightly, for the moment. Soon she would have to be on her guard – not just for the creature but she knew Lester didn't trust her an inch and would have little hesitation throwing her in a cell again. 

Stephen took a sip before frowning at her. “Why don't you just tell me what you want?”

Helen nodded and leaned forward, allowing her shirt to part and reveal more of the secret weapon conceal within it. “A meeting. With Nick and Lester. Tomorrow morning at 11.” She reached into a pocket, moving in such a way as to increase the gape in her shirt, and gave Stephen a piece of paper. “Here.” Helen sat back and watched Stephen unconsciously lick his lip. Her voice was low and confidential as she added, “No armed thugs, no ambushes. They'll want to hear what I've got to say.” 

Stephen shook his head, although Helen was uncertain if he was shaking off the effect of her cleavage or disagreeing that they would want to hear what she had to say. “They don't trust you.”

Helen wasn't so sure about that, not as far as Nick was concerned. Oh, Lester didn't trust her, she knew that, but he would meet with her. He would have to; it was part of his job – if she laid the right bait for him. “I don't trust them, either. But this is serious.” Helen grabbed the newspaper from her rucksack and gave it to Stephen, pointing to an article. “Three people have disappeared in the last 48 hours. I know what happened to them.”

“A creature? What kind?” Stephen had always been quick on the uptake – about certain things, anyway. 

Helen shook her head. She needed them to wonder about that, it would make them more likely to show up tomorrow and to do as she had instructed. The chance she was telling the truth would ensure Lester didn't try to have her arrested. He had already found out she wouldn't cooperate if she was threatened and he'd need her cooperation. But, for now, it was time to reward Stephen. 

“It's good to see you again, Stephen. You know, you were always one of my better students. Not the very brightest maybe, but always full of idealism and integrity.” Just a little reminder to ensure he delivered her message correctly. She stood and pulled her backpack on and added the final seal to their bargain by leaning over and kissing Stephen on the lips. “I miss that.”

“Thank you. I'm touched.” Although Stephen's words sounded dismissive, Helen saw the truth in his eyes. He was hooked. Now all she need was to hook Lester... she smiled as she walked away.


	2. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen works with the anomaly team... and tries her manipulation on Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett.

Helen grinned to herself when she saw Lester leaning against the bridge railing. Looking bored at being dragged out of his comfortable Whitehall office, although she had noticed the faint flash of interest in his eye when their gazes had met. She had already found out from Stephen that no-one knew of her last trip to this time. Either Lester had very loyal aides or... he had managed to escape by himself. Now that was a turn on. She really would have to arrange another meeting with the infuriating man. If nothing else, she was sure the angry sex they had would be worth him snarking at her. 

Enough time dreaming about later, she needed to convince Lester she was telling the truth, and the best way was through Nick. “You have a serious creature incursion. A highly evolved ambush predator. Intelligent, adaptable and ruthless.”

“If there was a creature on the loose, we'd know about it.” 

Claudia Brown, attracted to her husband, sounded so dismissive of Helen declaration. 

Helen wasn't quite sure which was more galling, not that she was really bothered who Nick slept with. She had her eyes set on someone else entirely. “At least three people have disappeared in the last few days.”

“Missing.” It sounded as if Lester wasn't willing to give her an inch without proof. Excellent.

“Killed. The creature has a lair somewhere nearby. It's taken them for food.” Helen knew – hoped – that Lester would have to at least investigate her claims. 

Nick, bless him, gave her an opening. “Now how do you know that?”

Helen allowed a slightly embarrassed look to flash across her face, as if she was admitting something under duress. “Because it nearly got me too.” That got some interest – and worry – from Nick, Stephen and, Helen was happy to see, Lester. 

“What is it?” Stephen, he always had been the practical one. 

Helen shook her head and continued to lay her bait. “It has no name.” 

Bait that Nick took. “Then which era is it from?”

“It doesn't come from any era. At least, not one that can be identified yet.” Come on, Nick, think. Figure it out. 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand.” 

He did, he just didn't want to. “Yes you do, Nick. You knew it had to happen one day. You've known it ever since you first stepped into the past.”

Nick's eyes widen and Helen knew she had him. “The future? Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the future?”

Helen nodded, her voice pitched as if revealing a discovery to Nick and to Nick alone. “I've seen a lot of amazing creatures, but nothing like this one. It has human levels of intelligence, and an almost supernatural ability to stalk its prey. It could be right here now watching us and we'd never know.”

“If it's so clever, how did you see it?” 

Claudia again. Was she feeling threatened by Helen's past with Nick or just doing her job? Either way, Helen still answered. It would only be by revealing almost everything that she'd convince Lester they needed to find the creatures and the future anomaly. “I discovered it in the Permian, just after a kill. It was feeding and its defences were down.”

“What does it look like?” Ever practical Nick.

“Like a great ape, but bigger, faster. And a lot more agile.”

“Hold on. What makes you so certain that it's not some lost species that's just disappeared from the evolutionary record?” 

Nick would have to mention that and Helen knew she needed to convince him (and Lester) it wasn't. “No, Nick. It's not like any creature from the Permian, or any other prehistoric era. The only possible explanation is that it strayed through a future anomaly into the Permian era, and then on into ours.”

Lester sighed and drew Helen's attention to him. “You know, I'm really beginning to regret not staying in management consultancy. So now it's the future as well. And apparently we can't do a damn thing about it.”

Helen almost cheered. Good, Lester had brought she story – or at least, had decided he couldn't afford to ignore it out of hand.

“How did it get here?”

Damn Claudia, she would have to ask that question. The one Helen didn't want to answer. “I have no idea. It was only when I got back I found out it was on the loose. Obviously, my first thought was to do as much as I could to help.”

“How public spirited of you. Where can we contact you?” 

Helen was actually relived that Lester didn't believe her motives – she would have been so disappointed if he had – even if he was willing to go along with her, at least, for now. But she still couldn't resist needling him, make him think she was still interested in Nick. “At my house. Of course.”

***

It was a relief when Nick declined her offer to share a bed and instead took the spare room. It made sneaking out that much easier. Helen quickly made her way across London and let herself into Lester's flat again. She smiled as she imagined his reaction to finding her waiting for him. What she had not considered was him not seeming to be surprised to find her lounging on his settee. Not a good start to their meeting and Helen prowled over to him, grabbed him by his tie and yanked him towards her. Her aim was perfect and she held his head between her breasts. Not many men could resist those charms and Lester wasn't gay.

Helen moaned when Lester turned his head and licked one of her breasts as his hands groped her arse. Not that she was about to let Lester do all the running or distract her enough to capture her. Helen's hand slid down to Lester's groin and she gave him a firm squeeze. Once his little brain took over, Lester would be putty in her hands – well, she hoped his cock wouldn't be, or she wouldn't have much use for him.

“Bedroom, James?” Helen's voice was a low purr as she squeezed him. 

Lester lifted her head and smiled at her. “Now, why would I want to do that?”

“James?” Helen smiled at the low, needy moan Lester gave when she stroked him. “I can make you feel **so** good.”

Lester snorted and pulled free of Helen's grip. “And convince me of the need to find this future anomaly?”

Helen smiled. “Can't I just want you?”

Lester snorted again. “I know you were lying, back there on the bridge.”

Helen sighed. If she wanted Lester's help in finding the future anomaly, let alone sex with the man, she would have to be honest with him. “Look, everything I said about the Permian was true. I discovered the creature and made my observations. But I got too fascinated, got too close. It sensed I was watching.”

Lester nodded. “So it went after you?”

“Yeah, I only just got away. Problem was, my escape route led me back here.”

Lester folded his arms and managed to look down his nose at her. “And it followed you. So it's your fault those people are dead.”

“I thought you said they were missing?” Helen sighed, arguing with Lester wouldn't get her what she wanted. “Look, I could have walked away. But I didn't. I stayed to help. I'm still human. I do care what happened.” She leaned in close and kissed him. “I do care what happens to you.”

Lester shook his head. “You mean you want to manipulate me into helping you. Just like you manipulated Cutter and Hart? No, if you wanted to, you could have just warned us about the creature, told Hart about it. No, you need us – me for something else.”

Helen narrowed her eyes. Damn, she had hoped Lester would be far too interested in sex at this point to worry about her plans. Not that she was about to give up on her plan, she hadn't given up once in her travels through time, she certainly wasn't about to let this annoying troubleshooter stand in her way now. His smug smirk was beginning to annoy her, but she hadn't lost yet. “Really, James. You wound me.”

Lester just looked at her with that superior and infuriating look on his face. Helen simply couldn't believe that anyone could look so in command when he was standing there with his half-hard cock hanging out of his trousers. Well, Helen wasn't about to give up quite so easily and she closed the gap between them once more. Her hand grasped his cock and stroked it to full hardness. She bit back a smile when he thrust into her grip. Really, men where so easily controlled once their libido took over. “Are you sure you aren't interested?”

“Oh, I might be persuaded.” Lester's voice was a low growl as he grabbed her hair and pressed their lips together. Helen allowed him to control the kiss, after all, it served her purpose. She let out her own moan when his free hand squirmed inside her trousers and pressed against her just so. “I believe you mentioned the bedroom?”

***

Helen moaned when Lester thrust into her. She dug her nails hard into his back, causing him to gasp and slam into her even harder. Just the way she liked it.

Afterwards, Helen lay sated in Lester's bed and smiled. She had been right, angry sex with Lester had been rather spectacular. She turned and shoved her tongue into his mouth before kissing her way down his neck. Helen paused, a devilish smile on her face before she bit hard. Marking him as he had marked her earlier. Let him explain that to his people.

***

Helen woke the next morning in her old bedroom and stretched, feeling her muscles ache with the delicious burn of energetic sex. She slipped from her bed and padded to the shower, not that she cared one bit if Nick smelt sex on her, but it might make him reluctant to help her.

It felt good to have a proper shower, to relax and luxuriate under the spray knowing there was no need to stay alert for danger. However, Helen knew she could not afford to take the time, not if she wanted to find the future anomaly before it closed, maybe forever. She quickly dried herself and dressed, wondering if Nick still cooked a delicious breakfast or not. 

Sipping her coffee, Helen gave a satisfied smile as she listened to Nick's conversation with, she assumed from his smile, that Claudia woman. Soon they would start hunting the creature down and then, the future awaited. Not that Helen thought for one moment that Lester would just allow her to leave once they had dealt with the creature, but it was hardly likely that he'd dirty his own shoes on the other side of an anomaly and anyone who was certainly wasn't in her league. 

“Ready?” 

Nick's voice had Helen silently cursing her own inattention. This return to modern life was dulling her senses, the sooner she returned to exploring the better. Not that she was willing to give up all the trappings of modern life... including having sex in an actually comfortable bed.

***

Helen smiled as she slipped past the soldier guarding the door to 'protect' her – oh, she knew the truth, Lester didn't trust her. If he had trusted her, she would have been bitterly disappointed in him. But if he thought a soldier was going to keep her meekly where she had been told to wait, he was... a soft scuffle had Helen freeze. She slowly turned around, every nerve alert and her hand closing around her knife and sliding it silently from its sheath. Before Helen could finish that action, a hand gripped her wrist painfully tight and a hard body pressed her against the building wall as lips ravaged her own until both she and her assailant were panting. “Missing me already?”

Lester made a dismissive noise. “Just checking up on my investment.”

“You still don't trust me?” Helen reached a hand up and curled it around the back of his neck, tugging him in for another kiss. “After everything...”

Lester pushed her away, an amused smile on his lips. “Please don't mistake me for either your husband or Hart.”

“Would I?” Helen queried as she groped him, hoping to distract the infuriating man from questioning her actions. Lester merely quirked an eyebrow at her until she sighed and inclined her head, conceding this point to him. “Fine. Now, do I get to return before your inattentive soldier notices I'm missing or are you going to lock me up again?” 

Lester gave her a calculating smile. “Don't tempt me, Dr Cutter. For now, our goals are the same, in the future...”

Helen nodded, she understood that all too well and it suited her purposes to allow Lester to think he had won this encounter. For now. “I'd better get back.” She glanced over her shoulder as she crept back to the camel enclosure and smiled as Lester smoothed his mussed hair back into place. She paused for a moment and watched as he slunk from the park, like a ghost as he avoided his own people. It looked as if Lester was playing his own game... interesting, but something to ponder at a later date. 

For now, Helen slipped into the enclosure and settled herself on the bench as if she had never been gone. Just in time as mere moments later Claudia entered talking to one of the soldiers. “We've really got to try to contain it. We can't afford to lose anybody...”

Now that was a fortuitous conversation to overhear. “If you want to find its lair, you're going to need dogs.” 

Claudia didn't look pleased with being interrupted. “Excuse me?” She nodded to the soldier to leave, presumably to follow whatever orders Claudia had given him. 

Helen watched as Claudia opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of whatever she had been about to say. Instead, she met Helen's eyes. “You saved my life. Thank you. Although, now I come to think of it. You did leave it rather late.” 

Claudia had obviously been paying attention to Lester with that faint praise. No matter, it wasn't important, what was important was having Claudia feeling even the slightest bit indebted to her. “Well, you know. You were doing so well without me.” Helen shrugged. “It was only when Nick ran off I thought I should intervene.”

“He didn't run off. He went to get help. He did everything he could to protect me.”

Helen noticed with interest that Claudia went on the defensive and that made her curious. Whether the attraction went both ways... “He's attracted to you, isn't he?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Helen smiled at her, for someone who presumably thought she was intelligent, Claudia was trying to pretend she didn't know. “It's obvious you like him.”

 

“It's really none of your business.”

 

Helen almost laughed at the defensive tone in Claudia's voice. Not that she was interested in Nick any more, but really how could she resist responding. “He's my husband.”

 

“You left him. Remember?”

 

Helen was somewhat impressed by Claudia, not that she'd ever let her know that, of course. “You know, I can see why he's interested. You're his type, Claudia. Strong, independent, reasonably intelligent.”

 

Claudia glared at her for a moment before the professional in her took over. “Shall we stick to the point? So, what can you yell us about this creature?" 

 

Helen knew Claudia had to wonder if she'd attempt to continue the conversation, to needle her over Nick, but Helen saw no reason to now she had achieve her aim. Claudia would be eager to start the search, if only to get Helen out of her life. “It's fast. Incredibly fast. And it can camouflage itself in almost any environment. To survive in the Permian, it's had to be highly adaptable, which is bad for us.” Helen paused and decided to add one more reason for Claudia to speed up the search. “Who knows, maybe that's how humanity meets its end, by becoming a food source for a more successful species.”

 

Claudia stared at her, almost as if wondering how Helen could so calmly discuss the end of humanity. She took a deep breath before nodding. “Right. Let's get started.”

 

_Excellent_

Claudia stopped on her way out of the enclosure. “But you can stay here.” When Helen opened her mouth to argue, Claudia rapidly added, “For now. Lester's orders.”

 

Helen glared after Claudia as she left. Oh, she had no doubt Lester could have given that order and why he would have... but it was just as possible it was one Claudia had decided on after Helen had annoyed her. 

 

Helen resumed her seat on the bench and slowly peeled an apple. Something else she missed on her travels. She knew she wouldn't have long to wait before they would be back for her. Helen smiled when very soon, several gunshots sounded.

***

Helen trailed after the soldiers as they moved through the woods, calmly peeling and chewing on the apple. For all her apparent disinterest in her surroundings, every sense she possessed was at high alert.

Nick grumbled as he walked. “It was one step ahead of us all the time. It knew what we were going to do before we even did it.”

“I warned you it was smart.” Helen knew she was falling back into an old pattern of fighting with Nick, but she just couldn't resist. 

Nick almost snapped back, “It would be more helpful if you could tell us how to catch it.” 

“What we need is something that gives us an edge. Some weakness in its defences. Otherwise, it's just going to pick us off, one by one.”

Helen felt slightly surprised when Stephen leapt in so quickly to back Nick up. She supposed eight years was long enough for them to become firm friends... if not, but no, Nick was far too set in his ways and was interested in Claudia.

“Dogs. The dogs went crazy before it attacked. What'd make them go off like that?”

Helen mentally applauded the boy, at least someone thought. He'd be one to watch...

“It can't be smell. If there were a scent tail, they'd have followed it.”

Poor Stephen, still not the brightest but Helen had to admit, he was still easy on the eyes. Not as adventurous as Lester in bed, not as much of a challenge, but he was so attentive and willing to do anything for her. 

“Hearing.” 

Ah, so Nick did still use his brains... although Helen decided she had been too generous when he sent the boy – Connor, she believed – off by himself when there was that creature on the prowl. She almost sighed and waited for a few moments before mentioning that fact to Nick. His expression was priceless as he took off at a run, yelling for Ryan to follow him.

***

Helen walked beside Nick as they followed the soldiers. The dogs were pulling on their leads and seemed excited. She hoped that they'd find the creature here. This area was perfect for a lair. The oscilloscope Connor hugged to his chest began to bleep, indicating that they were on the right track. Helen paused as she heard something. Some sound that didn't belong... it sounded almost. A smile appeared on her face, if she was right they would be even better to find the future anomaly. Far easier to control, far safer for her. She followed the sound, knowing Stephen was right behind her, and discovered a box serving as a nest for the creature's young. Perfect.

“Cutter! You need to see this.” Stephen's voice reminded her that she was not alone. 

Nick gasped. “My god. It's given birth.” 

“Oh, cute.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, obviously not agreeing with Connor's comment. “There are three bodies back here.”

“She's storing them to feed her young.” That answered the niggling question of why there had been so many deaths in such a short time. 

The rapid bleeping of the oscilloscope break the silence and everyone almost ducked when a thud sounded from the roof. Connor's yell that they had company was really unnecessary. The screams and gunfire echoed around the shed until Nick grabbed one of the young and ran.

***

Helen leaned against the wall in Lester's office and tried to convince the man that they needed the creature's young alive. “If you kill them now, you'll be making a big mistake.”

Lester almost sneered at her. “What do you suggest? A sympathetic foster family?”

Helen knew she would have to tread carefully, Lester wasn't an idiot. “A dangerous anomaly to the future is open in the Permian. Predators could come pouring through.”

“But why do we keep these creatures alive?” 

Claudia would make that point, but Helen had an answer. “To pinpoint the exact location of the anomaly. All bats have extraordinary homing instincts. They know their own environment. They can lead us to it.”

“And what happens to them then?” Lester asked and Helen hoped that meant he was at least considering her idea. 

“We kill them.” Nick sounded so sure it almost surprised Helen. He had changed in her years away. 

“We kill them?” It appeared Lester was equally surprised by Nick's comment. 

Nick nodded. “To let even one of them loose in the Permian era could be a potential catastrophe. They could wipe out whole species. They could change things in ways we can't even conceive.”

Helen found herself musing on Nick's comment, what she could learn with all of evolution to play with. At least, she pondered until Lester spoke. 

“And afterwards, we keep a permanent guard at the future anomaly?”

Damn, that meant she'd have to find and go through it before Lester's people found it and stopped her access to it. 

Nick nodded. “The threat's too serious to be ignored.”

Claudia raised an eyebrow. “Serious enough to warrant a permanent intrusion into the past?”

Nick turned to face Claudia, his voice serious. “With the correct restrictions, yes.”

Lester sighed. “I suppose just bombing somewhere is out of the question?”

Helen almost joined Nick in rolling her eyes, almost but not quite. She was confident that Lester would agree to the plan and that was all she needed. She almost held her breath as she waited for Lester to continue, preferably without the snarky comments. 

“All right, we'll do it. I just hope you're right.”

Helen smiled at Lester when he walked away; at least, she did until she sensed someone watching her and switched her smile to Nick. Everything was going as she planned.

Lester paused and turned back towards them. “You'll only need one creature to sense the anomaly?” At Nick's nod, Lester added, his tone unarguable against. “Then kill all but one of them.”


	3. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen's plan fails but she hasn't given up... and with her new ally/lover, things might become interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Fredbassett for the beta.

Helen stood in the forest and waited for the soldiers and Home Office personnel to prepare for the expedition through the anomaly. She was that close she could almost taste victory. 

“Be careful with it It's our only hope of finding the future anomaly.” Helen smiled at Nick's next words, not meant for any ears but Stephen's. “If I don't make it back, push Lester through the worst anomaly you can find.”

“It's a given.”

Helen hid her smile, she couldn't help wondering if Stephen would carry out his promise and what Lester's reaction would be once she'd found him. She'd have to find him, life would be far too dull without Lester to fence with. Helen shook her head, dismissing the idea of preventing Nick's return just to see what Stephen would do. No, her plans would be easier to follow if she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

Her attention distracted by her thoughts, Helen didn't even notice Stephen walk away and Claudia joining Nick. They were chatting and Helen just had to interrupt them. “I think we should get going.” Just in case some idiot at Whitehall over rules Lester and forbids this mission.

Claudia suddenly reached out for Nick, an edge of panic in her voice. “Don't go. Stay. I think this is a mistake.” When Nick turned to face her, Claudia added, “I've got a really bad feeling about this.”

Helen looked interested. Oh, she might not really know Claudia, but that didn't sound like her at all. Nick of course dismissed Claudia's worry as he always had and walked towards the anomaly. Her eyebrow quirked again when Claudia ran up to Nick and kissed him. In front of everyone, although she had to bite back her smile at Claudia's comment to Lester's remark. And, Nick could hardly complain about her lover if he was with Claudia. 

The other side of the anomaly was how she remembered it. Desolate, a few low trees and many more stones. Flocks of coelurosauravus soared through the air and a scattered herd of scutosaurus grazed the patchy vegetation.

Helen couldn't resist needling Nick. “That was a very touching farewell.”

“Hmm.” Nick asked before a slow smile appeared on his face. “Yep. Worked for me.”

Helen was curious about how serious he and Claudia were. “I suppose the object of the exercise was to punish me in some way?”

“Actually, it wasn't about you at all.”

Hmm, poor Stephen. It looked as if he had no chance with Nick, not any more, although, Helen had spotted someone else paying him attention. 

 

They walked in silence for several minutes. Helen was perfectly content to do so, her eyes scanning the horizon as she plotting how to escape the attention of the soldiers. She hardly thought Lester would make it easy for her, he had probably given exact orders to their military escort to keep an eye on her at all times.

Helen smiled when the baby creature began to squeal. “We must be near the anomaly. This is it, Nick, we've found it. We've found the future!” Helen could hear the excitement in her own voice and knew Nick could too, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd done it, she'd found the future. 

Nick glared at her but before he could speak the crackle of a radio made everyone start. The message that they might be a second predator, that it might have followed them through the anomaly making everyone tense and look around nervously, expecting an attack at any moment. 

When it came, it was without warning. A grey blur appeared from no where and cannoned into a soldier, sending his crashing to the ground. Gunfire filled the air as the blur dodged and disappeared over a rise. 

Nick called out. “It wants the baby. Everyone, back away from the cage. Let it go to it.” 

The soldiers leader, a captain if she read his insignia correctly, nodded and gave the order. His men retreated and kept a watchful eye on the cage and their surroundings. 

Helen edged further away from the group. She knew they were near to the anomaly and she wasn't about to give up now. She kept her head down as the soldiers took on the predator, sinking lower into the sand as a gorgonopsid arrived to investigate the commotion and the smell of blood in the air Helen cursed as it headed towards the single surviving baby creature and killed it. The fight between the two adult creatures was fierce and, although Helen knows she should be making her escape, she found herself mesmerised by them, until it is too late for her to even consider making an attempt to escape and look for the future anomaly. She moved out of hiding and joined the team as the soldiers fired over the head of the wounded gorgonopsid, driving it off, the remains of the adult predator in its jaws. 

 

Nick moved towards the cage to check on the baby, although Helen doubted it had survived the jaws of the gorgonosid. She knew that without the baby, they had no way of easily finding the anomaly, that Nick would quit without even trying to locate it. “This is over. We're leaving.” He turned to face the captain, “Gather the gear and let's go home.”

Helen looked around as she waited for the soldiers to clear up, one supported by two of his fellows. “We don't have to go back, Nick. The future anomaly must be here somewhere, we can still find it.” She was curious whether he'd give up everything for the thrill of discovery.

“The future. Helen Cutter's last great frontier. No, if you want to stay here and look for it, it's fine. But you're going to have to do it on your own, because I'm leaving.”

Helen was disappointed in him, disappointed but not shocked. “What have you got to go back for? That girl? Please don't tell me you're in love with her.”

Nick just looked at her. “Maybe, you know. Maybe. You know, that's not really the point?”

It wasn't? Helen decided to satisfy her curiosity over his statement. “Then what is the point, Professor?”

“The point is, I know where I belong.”

Helen watched Nick walk off before following him, the captain bringing up the rear as he checked for any danger. So much for Nick travelling with her... but she was lonely and... well, she had other options.

***

Lester looked concerned as he scanned the group, relaxing slightly when his gaze met Helen's. “What happened? Did you find the anomaly?”

Nick shook his head. “The baby was killed.” He looked around at the ground gathered at the anomaly before turning his attention back to Lester. “It's too dangerous to risk the past. Whatever happens, nobody goes back through.”

Helen almost laughed. If he thought he could order her around. “Well, I'm sorry to break your new rule so soon, Nick, but, um, I'm not staying.” She took several steps away from Nick until she had a clear view of both Stephen and Lester. 

Nick sounded irritated as he turned to face her. “Well, what did you come back for?”

Helen smiled, she could have a little fun before she left with someone who would love to explore the past – and future – with her. As well as a little... payback... for Nick rejecting her offer to travel and see sights no human had ever seen, and he called himself a scientist. “Oh, just a little, um, unfinished business.” She spared a glance at Lester before turning her attention to Stephen, after all, that revelation would be far more effective. That and she really couldn't picture Lester traipsing along with her in the past. She noticed Nick look between her and Stephen, Stephen shaking his head and the almost amused look in Lester's eye. Oh the bastard knew exactly what she was about to do and wasn't going to lift a finger to stop her. “You see, Nick, it was just one of those things. I was lonely, and you didn't seem to care about me. And Stephen was so sweet and attentive.”

Stephen fell for it, proving her words far more effectively than Helen ever could have hoped to. “Shut up, Helen.”

Helen couldn't resist twisting the knife a little, both to hurt Nick for his rejection and to drive Stephen into her arms. “Oh, you mean you never told him? Oh dear.” She put her hand over her mouth, mostly to cover her grin as she noticed Lester nod his head in admiration of her actions. 

After a heartbeat, Lester spoke up, obviously needing to interject his own comment on the proceedings. “What an extremely awkward moment.”

Helen couldn't agree more. “You see, I don't want to be on my own any more.” Although she was looking at Stephen, part of her attention was on Lester, wanting to see his reaction. The others were reacting beautifully. Stephen would be so isolated and have no where to turn but her. “You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance. Well, here it is. Come with me.” 

“Don't do this.”

Helen almost laughed, it was a bit late to make that plea. “Falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but...” She turned to look at Nick, with Lester in the corner of her vision. “Sometimes there things just happen, you know.”

Nick looked furious, tearing his gaze from her to glare at Stephen. Exactly as Helen had known he would. Nick's tone was accusative as he demanded, “How could you keep that from me for so many years?”

Stephen approached Nick, his arms reaching out for forgiveness Helen knew would not come. At least, not yet and maybe never. “There was no point in saying anything. It was a long time ago. In the past.”

Helen couldn't resist poking the wound. “The past has a habit of coming back these days, doesn't it.” She knew it had worked when Nick stalked off to stand by the trees, leaving Stephen isolate and alone in front of all the team. “Well? Are you coming?”

Stephen walked over to Helen and she had to bite back a smile of victory. Nick looked almost in tears and everyone else was trying to be invisible. “You know what I'd forgotten, Helen? Sometimes, you can be a real bitch.” 

Helen couldn't help but be impressed when he turned from her and walked away to stand behind Lester, almost as if using the man as a shield from her. Helen caught both the amusement and warning in Lester's eye and nodded. She knew better than to reveal her relationship with Lester, unlike Stephen, he would be able to deny it with a mere quirk of an eyebrow. Helen also doubted he'd even consider leaving his nice safe office for the dangers and excitement of the past. She might be alone for now, but she wasn't about to give up her search for the future, not yet. She turned and walked back through the anomaly. She would be back, and well, then they would see what happened.

***

Helen savoured the warm spray, washing the dirt of her travels from her skin. She winced slightly as soap stung a cut before groaning as warm lips kissed down her neck. Hands swept suds over her skin before dipping intimately inside her.

Helen turned in Lester's grip, pressing a kiss against him before taking Lester's bottom lip between her teeth and biting. Smiling as Lester swore and slammed her against the tiled wall. Helen wrapped her arms around Lester's neck as he picked her up and pressed home in one unstoppable movement. 

Groans and moans filled the steam-filled shower as two bodies moved as one, nails digging in and leaving little bloody trails across skin. Short, sharp thrusts slapping against Helen's clit sent her over the edge and she clenched around Lester, milking him as he shuddered to completion.

***

Helen savoured the soft silken sheets against her skin and the feel of a warm body against her back. She turned around and smiled at Lester, just-fucked was a good look for him. It made him look human.

Lester tilted his head. “Since you're back, do I assume you're plan didn't quite succeed?”

Helen shrugged. “I'm sure there will be other anomalies to the future. Just think what I...” She turned and straddled Lester, kissing him. “What we could learn.”

Lester thrust against her authomatically. “And why should I trust you? After all, you outed Stephen quite dramatically.”

Helen ran her hands over Lester's chest. “Aww, did I upset Nick? I thought he was with Ms Brown?”

Lester shook his head. “I agree with Stephen, sometimes you can be a real bitch.”

Helen grinned at Lester's groan as she slid onto him, slowly riding him. “I'm sure we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“That would be a secret arrangement, I assume.” Lester gripped her hips. “Nick would never work with you.”

“And I wouldn't want to.” Helen clenched around him. “But if I scratch your back, you could scratch mine...” She smiled at him as she increased her speed, rolling her hips as she took them both to a shattering orgasm. 

Afterwards, lying in the bliss of complete satisfaction, Lester nuzzled against Helen's shoulder. “I believe mutual cooperation would be prudent.” He glanced at his alarm as it sounded. “I expect you'll be gone when I get back. Do keep in touch.” 

Helen watched with satisfaction as Lester dressed for the day. She might not have located the future anomaly, but she was sure Lester would prove useful to her. She'd even let him think he was calling the shots. 

It was only when Helen was leaving that she felt a pang of regret. She had the nasty suspicion that her plan had backfired. 

Oh, she had Lester where she wanted him, she was certain of that, but had she endangered herself as the same time?

Helen shrugged the thought off. She'd won this round of the game. That was what mattered. It remained to be seen whether the knight would be able to hold his own against the queen when they next met.


End file.
